The Seven Deadly Sins
by eeniemeenie
Summary: They pretend that they’re above you, perfection in every way possible. But they, too, have faults, Achilles heels’ of their own- they just know how to hide them. Credit to whoever thought of it, because I definitely didn't. Oneshot.


…I'm bored.

Props to whoever's idea this was, 'cause I really don't know who created it… :D

Enjoy!

~-~-~-

They pretend that they're above you, perfection in every way possible. But they, too, have faults, Achilles heels' of their own- they just know how to hide them.

~-~-~-

**LUST**

_It wasn't her fault._

_It wasn't her fault_.

It was his fault- he, with his shaggy, practically black, absolutely perfect hair, tone, buff body-

_It wasn't her fault._

But it _was_ her fault.

And she knew it.

As much as she tried to tell herself it wasn't.

She hated herself- loathed herself.

Claire was one of her best friends- innocent, carefree Claire.

Perfect Claire.

This would never, _ever_ happen to Claire.

Bodies touching, his gentle fingers nimbly unhooking her bra, she hated herself.

Ignoring Claire's questioning glance, she couldn't find herself looking into her eyes, as she fretted that Cam might be cheating on her- she _detested_ herself.

Her life was a broken rollercoaster.

She couldn't wait to get off, step onto solid ground.

**Alicia Rivera** was a classic example of lust.

It was wearing her down- the broken roller coaster that was her life.

**GLUTTONY**

Twix, Skittles, Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream, pumpkin pie smeared in whip cream- she disgusted herself, leaning over the porcelain toilet.

_In and out. _

_Binge and purge. _

She savored, basked in the dizzy spell that followed.

She loved being in control.

When everything else in her life wasn't.

She grinned, scrubbing her teeth before popping a Listerine breath strip onto her tongue.

She failed to recognize her friends' confused, worried glances.

And if she did, she wouldn't have understood, regardless.

They couldn't talk, _them_ with their size 0 waists, fat-free body- they had no reason to be concerned.

She wanted to be porcelain.

Was that too much to ask, to understand?

**Dylan Marvil** loved being in control.

Little did she know Dylan was far from the one steering this ship.

It would destroy her.

**GREED**

He gave greed a whole other definition.

And, completely unsurprisingly, he blamed everyone _but_ himself.

Alicia, for her godly beauty, tripper sized chest, and complete lust, a willingness to easily give in to his every wish- lust, equal only to his greed.

Her completely unlovable personality.

Claire- her impossibly sweet personality, ability to trust so easily.

That damned purity ring, glued to her finger at all times- taunting him so relentlessly.

He loved her- loved everything about her.

But if she couldn't give him what he wanted, was it _his_ fault?

**Cam Fisher** was overcome, entirely full of **greed**.

**SLOTH**

She was over this.

She was done.

She wanted out.

She was tired of fighting, sick of useless battle.

Voices swirled around her head mockingly.

Claire, sweet, chipmunk voice telling her that she couldn't take it anymore, that she couldn't possibly be friends with someone like _her_.

Chris, his voice nervous and high pitched, avoiding her at all costs.

Dempsey- sweet, loving Dempsey, telling her in _a text message_ that he only had eyes for one girl- Massie Block.

The devil herself, disjointed insults stripping away her dignity slowly, cruelly.

**Layne Abeley** was the very definition of **sloth**.

She missed the past, detested the present, and was deathly afraid of the future.

She wanted out.

She wanted closure.

**ENVY**

She wanted to sparkle- to shine, some defining characteristic that would set her above the rest.

Because she was never good enough.

**S**he wasn't pretty enough.

Alicia was gorgeous- appealing to boys, knew it too well.

And flaunted it, too.

It was, after all, how she won over Cam.

_She_ was just… plain.

Her hair lays flat on her face, bangs always too much or too little.

Her eyes glistened and shined- a perfect, faultless blue- but boys never had time to recognize it- they moved on, learning in time to just skip over her.

**S**he wasn't smart enough.

She had a respectable B average, sure- but she wouldn't get into Yale, get into Harvard- not like Kristen.

Kristen, in her eyes was the perfect one- smart, athletic, yet nice, and gorgeous in her .

own way.

Kristen would go places.

She wasn't so sure she could say the same about herself.

**S**he wasn't funny enough.

Dylan- she was the funny one. The one who was fun to be around, the unintentionally humorous one.

She hid in the shadows, laughing, but not too loud- not too loud, for that was "ah-nnoying," as she knew too well.

She couldn't compare to them.

Them, for they all had some characteristic that set them above the rest, made them glisten.

Maybe that's how she lost Cam, **Claire Lyons** pondered obsessively.

She was nothing. She was plain.

For she was overtaken, overwhelmed, literally _green_ with envy.

**WRATH**

She, too, wanted control.

Everyone else ran her life, molded and shaped it, leaving her no choice.

She wanted to be her own self.

But she had no choice.

The girls, the girls she _had_ molded into robots, into soulless followers- they ran her life, steered her ship- not her.

And so, was it so wrong?

She had no outlet, nothing to take her anger out on.

Except for them.

"LBR's," she reasoned, deserved it, for being so… different.

Different.

She detested that word.

All she wanted to do was fit in, it's all she _ever_ wanted.

She didn't understand, couldn't fathom how they didn't care.

Her friends, for controlling her life, controlling _her_.

Him, for leaving her, ten stabs in the back, piercing her with sharp knives.

She loved him.

It was his fault, entirely and completely, for not returning the feeling.

They called her names behind her back.

Bitch.

Skank.

Slore.

She heard it all, names swirling dizzyingly in her brain.

She cared, she really did.

But it was too late.

**Massie Block** was a definite victim of **wrath**.

**PRIDE**

He was too damn proud.

Arrogant.

Egoistical.

Bigheaded.

He had heard it all, all the names, mostly from _her_.

He loved her, he really did.

He never liked Dylan.

If Dylan was Cho, then Massie was Ginny.

There was zero comparison.

But, yet again, he was too damn proud.

He broke up with her to get the first word- he thought _she_ was breaking up with _him_.

And that just couldn't happen to **Derrick Harrington**.

He wanted her back.

Badly.

But his **pride** prevented it.

~-~-~-

_AR_

A strong sexual desire.

_DM_

The practice of eating too much.

_CF_

An excessive desire to acquire or possess more than what one needs or deserves.

_LA_

Aversion to work or exertion; laziness; indolence.

_CL_

A feeling of discontent and resentment aroused by and in conjunction with desire for the possessions or qualities of another.

_MB_

Forceful, often vindictive anger.

_DH_

Arrogant or disdainful conduct or treatment; haughtiness.

~-~-~-

They pretend that they're above you, perfection in every way possible. But they, too, have faults, Achilles heels' of their own- they just know how to hide them.

~-~-~-

That took foreveeeeer, seriously. Mostly 'cause I was stuck on sloth and wrath and didn't really know what to write.

Ooookay then :).

Oh, and FYI, I'm thinking about deleting LMNSI. I'm just stuck, and honestly a little bored with it.

And maybe I'll delete WIWB, too… but I dunno yet.

…Yeah. Bye, then.


End file.
